The Goodbye
by RedDead12
Summary: this is my reimaging of what could have happened, when John gets a letter asking for corn.  contains spoilers  One shot.


The goodbye

It was hot summers day in the ranch, and John Marston and Abigail were with their wagon helping them get their supplies, it had been a long day and John was really happy to see Bonnie again. John ran over to Bonnie and gently embraced her, which was only a gentle embrace considering his wife was with him, she slowly wondered off though and got back on the wagon. Abigail only did this for a reason, it was out of respect and from what she could tell she was a genuinely honest lady, she smiled and headed on back in the wagon back to her home at Beeches hope and turned and said her goodbyes to John to which John replied thanks darling see you back at the fort.

John was now alone with Bonnie of course. Bonnie looked over to John and smiled, he smiled back today was going to be a good day, Bonnie had asked him originally if he would help oversee the corn supplies getting into the barn, she didn't want any trouble to overwhelm the ranch considering things were heating up lately, she had been under a lot of pressure lately, things weren't improving and honestly this was a desperate last chance call to get everything moving smoothly.

John kept an eye on the silo where the corn was going to be shooting down birds with his Winchester repeater and making fine work of his shooting. He loved hunting all the residents stood by shocked at what he was doing he just laughed them off. He looked at all of them and just carried on shooting. As all the folks had finished off putting the corn away the Foreman paid him $150.00 for all the work he had done over the past couple of months, in no position to argue John took the money and stored in his pockets, the man thanked him and shook his hand and mentioned his was welcome to drink with any of the ranchers at any time as a sign of respect, he also mentioned that he would be able to get discounts on any of his purchases, he just told him to go and see him should he need the resources.

John, walked on his way back to Bonnies house, the view of it made him smile, he was really happy to be back, this is the environment he wanted to be in he thought, on his own, John smiled this was going to be a lot of hard work but he loved the thought of a challenge, and he too would be rich and own a farm and make up for the bad things in his life, too him it was a dream but it wasn't impossible he thought, as he strolled up to the house he was so lost in thought he bumped into the porch way and fell backwards, Bonnie just then walked out of the house and started to laugh at him, he looked back at her a bit startled, and he got up laughing too and smiled back at her.

There was a lot of tension between the too, and John needed to obviously reinforce that he was still married but at the same time he couldn't help but feel the amount of respect the woman had shown him. He was really glad that she had cared for him. Bonnie looked over to him and spoke up first.

''_Well, well John Marston, how are you today?'' John tilted his hat ''just fine Bonnie just fine, just kind of fell on my ass when I was distracted by the beautiful view. He replied sarcastically, Bonnie just rolled her eyes and then laughed ''well why don't you come on up too the porch and sit yourself down, you should before the sheriff thinks you're a weirdo and decides to try and shoot you in the buttocks''. John merely looked at her strangely and carried on climbing up the porch way he smiled as he sat down, looking towards Bonnie ''would you like a whiskey? John?'' said Bonnie, he looked at her again and tilted his hat and said ''yeah sure, Bonnie there are something's I need to explain too you? And it won't be with riddles this time that much I can promise''. Bonnie looked at him and smiled, ''yeah sure''. ''Bonnie you remember that time I told you about those gangs I rode in''. Drinking his whiskey back in one shot'' ''yeah I do? Oh wait you mean to imply I don't know what you did with that gang''. ''No I don't think you know all the truth behind the story miss, but I will tell you I'm a changed man now Bonnie, I've changed or I hope I have in someway'' Bonnie interrupted him and slowly kissed John, at first he wasn't quite sure how to react to the kiss but he kissed her back very deeply, Bonnie leaned to his kiss. John slowly put her back upright and smiled. ''Bonnie you didn't have too do that''. Bonnie smiled back at him ''oh but I think you deserved it John, it was a thank you for your help of the last few months, a lot of things have happened the last couple of months, work as declined and since you've been around things have gotten better a lot better around the ranch'' ''glad to hear that, so why did you kiss me?'' John's face was redder than a setting sun over Lake Don Julio. ''Well I did mention about a reward? If you remember''. John grabbed another glass of whiskey and knocked it back swiftly he smirked at her laughing ''what are you talking about? She cut him off and started kissing him again only this time it was more of a passionate kiss and he responded back. John stopped her, ''Ms macfarlane what are you doing?'' it was a bit of whisper; Bonnie just chuckled and went with it. ''John I think you'd had better come inside, we can talk more in my house'._

John followed Bonnie inside, he was grinning like a little kid he got his hand caught in a cookie jar. Bonnie looked back at him and laughed, and she then started kissing him again, but this time John was more than prepared for it, he started kissing her frantically like a possessed maniac, and he kissed her until she couldn't breathe, she gasped for air, Bonnie smiled and hinted they should sit in the living room. He couldn't believe his luck. But he gently stopped her from continuing and he looked at her, she couldn't have meant that has a true heartfelt kiss, no there had been something more behind that. She looked at him and sat the other side of him, her legs crossed and her arms were folded. John turned to her and just gave her a long hug; he knew what was happening to her. John let her go and looked at her, and she smiled back at him in understanding, he was a married man of course but she wanted too reward him. He understood now, she was alone what if she never really got married and just made it up to protect herself, she sat there crying for a few seconds and she turned to John and spoke up.

''John, I am sorry I didn't mean for that. I just wanted to make you feel happy, all your life you've been in the wrong places''. ''Bonnie stop, don't worry it's okay remember I never have liked the life I've lived, and there are times I've suffered for it,

_And I am saddened by it I mean if that's the right way to term it. I'm an uneducated buffoon who goes around killing people, it's all I've ever done Bonnie''. ''You don't mean that''. Bonnie said, ''oh but I do Bonnie I do, I've seen things no one should ever seen, I've seen things that would scare you to your very soul, you don't want to be around a monster like me Bonnie''. ''Mr Marston, you're a good man?'' ''Bonnie I'm not a good man, I never have been and probably never will, and I hope that you understand that, I've tried to understand but I'd just get in your way, my life is just full of surprises. Those government boys will be coming after me soon, and I've got to try and make the most of the time I have, Bonnie I'd rather you remember me for what I've done here then what I've done in the past''. Bonnie just shushed him ''it's okay John it's ok''. She hugged him tightly''._

John tightly held on to her, as if he was scared. He didn't want to die, Bonnie didn't want him too die it was now obvious to him it was like he was the only thing that mattered in the world to her and he kicked himself subconsciously for that one. He looked back to her and their eyes met for what would probably be the last time, he just wiped her tears away with his hands and gave her a long hug. With that he left the chair and walked out of the house, knowing there was nothing more to say. He smiled, he knew he done the right thing, and has he turned away she ran up to him again and hugged him once more. He held on too her tightly, and then whistled for his horse. He slowly got on his horse, and got on it with a thunderous yahhh he rode off into the sunset. Bonnie just stood there kicking the dust and headed back to the general store smiling.

The End

There it is, I just wanted to try and finish that with a little twist at the end. I hope you all enjoyed it

Read Dead 12 


End file.
